


They Don't Know About Us

by MGirl113



Series: 1D Songfics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry-centric, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, they don't know about us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Harry explains to Louis the evolution of their hidden relationship.





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet

_People say we shouldn’t be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don’t know what they're talk-talk-talkin’ about (talk-talk-talkin’ about)_

_**Eleanor_Forever56: You know what? How can LArry have ever been real? They met when they were so young! What do they know about love? They're just kids #Elounorforeverbitches** _

"Look, Harry. _Another_ one," Louis sadly pointed to his phone screen. "That's five since this morning. I'm so fucking sick of this."

Harry rolled his eyes taking the phone out of his boyfriend's hand. "Please, Louis. Stop reading those! What do _these_ people know? They just don't know what they're talking about."

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
So I don’t wanna wait any longer  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_  
 _Oh_

"Honestly, Harry," Louis sighed. "I'm just so tired of _waiting_. When can we come out? Our relationship is only getting stronger the more we try to hide it. What's the point? I get the feeling that these Larry shippers are starting to give up..."

 _They don’t know about the things we do_  
They don’t know about the "I love you"’s  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
 _They would just be jealous of us_

"Louis, don't say that," Harry hugged him close. "They're _clueless_ of our love. They don't know _anything_ about us. How much we love each other, the things we say, the things we do. And if they did," Harry pulled away, staring into his deep, oceanic blue eyes. "They would just be jealous, because _no one's_ love is as strong as ours."

 _They don’t know about the up all nights_  
They don’t know I've waited all my life  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
 _Baby they don’t know about, they don’t know about us_

"That's so sweet, Harry," Louis sighed, smiling cutely. "You're right."

"See?" Harry kissed him on the cheek. "What do _they_ know about love? You know, I've been waiting all my life just to find someone who feels right for me, Louis. That someone is _you_. I love you _so_ much, and I will stay up all night _any_ night just to sleep with you, my love."

 _One touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
 _It’s getting better_  
 _Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

Louis had tears brimming in his eyes, but didn't say a word.

Harry continued. "You know how long I've been in love with you?" Lois shook his head. "I've loved you since the day we met. Our first words. Our first touch. And when we kissed, that's when I believed it was true love. And every kiss since has been even sweeter."

 _They don’t know about the things we do_  
_They don’t know about the "I love you"’s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
 _They don’t know about the up all nights_  
 _They don’t know I've waited all my life_  
 _Just to find a love that feels this right_  
 _Baby they don’t know about, they don’t know about us_

 _They don’t know how special you are_  
_They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart_  
 _They can say anything they want_  
 _'Cause they don’t know us_

"You're such an amazing person, Lou," Harry held his smaller hands in his. "And of no one else can see how special you are, how beautiful you are inside and out, all the wonderful things you've done, and lastly, everything you've done to my heart. All the lovely things. Then you know what? They can say anything. Because they will never know how much I love you."

 _They don’t know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
 _But I wanna tell 'em_  
 _I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

"So it may be our secret for a while. So what if we still have to hide?" Harry asked, his own eyes glassy with moisture. "It's just between you and me. And do you know what we do best? They will never know. Because it's our hearts that will always show."

Lou's smiled widely. "God, Harry," he wiped the fresh tears of joy from his blue eyes. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend like you?"

Harry kissed him deeply. The taste of his sweet, this lips on his. "I love you, Louis. No matter how many people know of our love, I will always love you just the same."

**_They don’t know about us...  
They don’t know about us..._ **


End file.
